Okuyasu Nijimura
Okuyasu Nijimura is a central character and core ally in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond Is Unbreakable. Introduced as an antagonist, Okuyasu soon becomes the best friend of Josuke Higashikata. They stay close friends throughout Part IV, and presumably onwards after. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Okuyasu Nijimura VS Amethyst * Okuyasu Nijimura VS Kanji Tatsumi (By Derpurple) * Okuyasu Nijimura VS Kazuma Kuwabara (By Derpurple) * Vanilla Ice VS Okuyasu Nijimura Possible Opponents * Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Trafalgar Law (One Piece) Battle Royale * Jo Bro Battle Royale: Will A. Zeppeli Vs Caesar Zeppeli Vs Noriaki Kakyoin Vs Okuyasu Nijimura Vs Bruno Bucciarati Vs Ermes Costello Vs Gyro Zeppeli *Stand Using Jobro Battle Royale History Okuyasu's father had mutated into a bizarre creature due to DIO's spores when Okuyasu was only 7 and when he was only four around 1989. Searching with his brother Keicho Nijimura for a way to euthanise their father, the Nijimura brothers start using the Bow and Arrow in possession of Keicho to find a user capable of killing him. Eventually after his brother was killed by Akira Otoishi he would join Josuke on a bizarre adventure around their town of Morioh. Death Battle Info Powers & Abilities 'The Hand' The Hand, is a heavily battle-oriented Stand. Similarly to Polnareff's Silver Chariot, all its powers are either destructive or used to get an opponent in range of its powers. The Hand is possibly as strong as Crazy Diamond, though not as quick. *'Elimination': Anything The Hand's right palm touches when it does a swiping motion with its arm is erased from this universe, be it physical matters or the space itself. Similar to Cream's ability, this ability effectively removes whatever is in the Stand's path from existence according to the user's will and it seems the objects are eliminated like an extremely sharp blade had sliced clean through them. While using the ability, Okuyasu can choose between mere removal of physical substances or the erasure of space within the areas covered by The Hand's swing motion performed by its right hand. Okuyasu also states that not even he knows where the voided objects go. Should there be space erased by The Hand, the voided space will be filled and "stitched up" by adjacent space and objects, effectively removing any traces of the removed objects ever existing. It should also be noted that space erasure also gives surrounding objects an unexplained force pushing them towards the center of the eliminated space while the said void is being filled by the surrounding dimension. The space elimination and this curious property allow the normally short-range Stand possesses substantial ranged capabilities, as it can simply remove the space between itself and a target to bring the opponents within reach of The Hand and Okuyasu or the other way around, which Okuyasu likes to call it "teleportation". This ability is so powerful Okuyasu states that he does not even need to touch or be within the range of Killer Queen to combat it, a statement proven to be true during the engagement (it's basically spatial manipulation via removing space and matter with a strike of the Stand's right hand. This doubles as a durability negation ability). Feats * Was able to subdue Red Hot Chilli Peppers. * Stopped Akira Otoishi from killing Joseph Joestar. * Helped to destroy one of Superfly's legs. * Survived having a massive hole being blown in the side of his body by Yoshikage Kira. * Disarmed Yoshikage Kira. * Is the only Bro Jo to not die (So far). Faults * Is still human. * Any damage dealt to The Hand is dealt to Okuyasu. * The Hand only has a C in Durability. * Briefly killed by Red Hot Chilli Peppers * Okuyasu is an idiot and doesn't think things through. * The Hand's erasing attack is slow and can be dodged Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Summoners Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Teenagers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Formerly Deceased Characters